The Announcement
by Tigre Blanca
Summary: How does one announce one's engagement to the future king?
1. Chapter 1

It was growing late as Russav watched the dancers whirling around the ballroom. This dance was for couples, and since Tamara and he were fighting yet again, he was stuck lurking in the shadows, observing while Tamara spun and dipped with yet another minor lord, throwing the obvious insult in his face. It made him feel sick, so instead of enduring Tamara's revenge, Russav crossed his arms and turned his attention to another couple who, much to his surprise, appeared to be enjoying themselves.

Meliara and Vidanric were twirling and smiling just like the other couples in the dance, but Mel's smile was actually sincere as she laughed at something his cousin had said to her. Vidanric's expression, too, was one of sincere merriment. Something between the two of them had changed after the failed Merindar coup, but Vidanric wasn't talking, and Meliara, for some reason, would turn beet red and refused to say anything. Something was up, and Russav did not like being left out. Not. At. All.

"Look at them," Nimiar said with a smile as she and Mel's brother, Branaric, appeared out of the crowd to stand beside Russav. She was watching Vidanric twirl Meliara around with an expression of bemused excitement. She sipped from the glass of wine she was holding as Russav considered his response.

"Something is going on between the two of them," he said finally. "I mean, Vidanric was smitten with her since stars only know when, and somewhere between his visit to Tlanth and the tree sprouting from the throne, Meliara started to like him. But neither of them have said anything."

Bran, oblivious as always, glanced between Nimiar and Russav, then looked across the room at his sister and her dance partner. "I thought Mel hated him!"

"Apparently not," Russav replied. "And I, for one, would like an explanation."

"As would I," Bran said.

"Boys," Nimiar laid a hand on Bran's arm before he could charge off through ballroom. "I am sure there will be an explanation soon. Give them time."

"But Nee—."

"No," Nimiar said gently. "I spoke with Mel after we all woke from that enchanted sleep Lord Flauvic laid on us, and she told me things had changed. She did not want to give me details. Said we would find out soon enough."

"It's been weeks," Bran complained. "I want to know what is going on."

"Look!" Russav interrupted, nodding toward the dance floor.

The three of them watched as Vidanric broke the pattern of the dance and wrapped one arm around Meliara's waist and lifted her up to bring her face level with his. Then Vidanric, one hand on the back of her head, pulled Meliara's mouth to his. Meliara wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss in earnest. Instead of ending after a moment though, the kiss continued as Vidanric turned them in a slow circle to the last chords of the melody that floated down from the musician's balcony. Everyone around them finished the steps of the dance and turned to see what was happening. Some gasped, some smiled, and some scowled. Tamara was one of those who appeared most unhappy at the sight as the courtiers tittered or laughed politely.

Finally, they broke the kiss, but instead of allowing Meliara to regain her footing, Vidanric still held her against him, resting his forehead against hers with a boyish grin. Meliara was giggling, and for once, did not appear to notice or care how the other lords and ladies regarded her. Vidanric stole another little kiss from Mel before he allowed her to slide down his body to the floor, but he continued to hold her close beside him.

"Now now cousin!" Russav boomed jovially as he made his way across the floor to Vidanric. "We must have an explanation! The future king cannot just go about kissing whomever he wants whenever he wants."

"Dear cousin," Vidanric drawled, but he couldn't quite keep the laughter from his words or his eyes, "Surely you must have realized by now that I do not go about kissing whomever I want whenever I want."

"Then what was that, may I ask? I'm sure we would all like to know." He made sure the entire gathering could hear him.

"If you come to court tomorrow, cousin, you will gain the answer to this mystery," Vidanric countered.

"I am certain we will all be in attendance, for many of us wish to know how you went from lady Meliara's most despised fop to her favorite dance partner," Russav replied.

"I will look forward to seeing everyone there," Vidanric said, then turned to face the balcony where the musicians hid. "Another dance if you please," he said, and took Meliara's arm, leading her from the dance floor.

Together they went to the corner where Russav had been sulking and joined Branaric and Nimiar for a drink. Russav joined them once more.

"Thank you, Russav, for that distraction," Vidanric said, saluting him with his wine glass. "Tactful."

"I pride myself on my tact and wit, as you well know, Danric," Russav replied. "Though I did not think my act was going to follow such an act of passion."

"Meliara and I arranged it," Vidanric said, smiling down at Mel.

"I didn't think it was going to be that ridiculous," Meliara replied as she blushed straight up into her hairline.

"Wait," Branaric said. "You planned it?" He turned to Russav. "You knew?"

"Yes and yes," Russav replied.

"And if you go to court tomorrow, I promise we will explain everything," Meliara said earnestly.

"I'm your brother and you didn't tell me? Burn it, Mel, I thought you would have said something. Neither of us are good at hiding anything, but I thought you would have warned me somehow!"

"We didn't want it to come out until we were ready," Meliara said. "I promise, Bran if it wasn't going to be announced tomorrow, I would have told you already."

"And since when do you get along with him?" Branaric pointed at Vidanric. "I thought you had vowed to hate him for eternity."

Meliara blushed again. "You'll know tomorrow. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed." With that she turned and walked away. Russav watched Vidanric as Vidanric watched her go. When he finally turned back to the others his eyes were distant, focused on his thoughts instead of the people around him.

"What happened to that inscrutable court mask Meliara can see through?" Russav asked him.

Vidanric twitched, which was as close to a startled jump he could get. "Apologies," he murmured. "Meliara asked me to drop it for the evening."

"It didn't look like it was too difficult for you."

"No," Vidanric sighed. "It was not."

After a few minutes more of unexceptional conversation, Vidanric excused himself, and Russav left with him. His cousin did not speak much, and Russav sensed that Vidanric's thoughts had turned inward and focused solely on Meliara. Russav finally grew impatient as they neared the Royal Wing where Vidanric's rooms were.

"It has been weeks since the Merindar incident," Russav said. "And the two of you have really been courting for months by letter, so now I'm curious. Have you two spent any nights together?"

"What are you getting at Russav?" Vidanric pinched the bridge of his nose, which he did only when very tired or overworked. Russav would argue that his cousin was both.

"I think you know," Russav replied.

"No," Vidanric said. "You know I don't two with just anyone, not after Colend. And Mel isn't…I don't think she's…"

"You don't think anyone has ever really explained twoing to her."

"Yes."

"I could do it. Right now," Russav offered.

"I forbid you," Vidanric said. "My mother talked to her about it recently. She told me she did. My mother, not Mel. Apparently Mel had already figured it all out for herself but the details were fuzzy, which they always are until you have experience."

"Which you have," Russav said.

"I wish I didn't," Vidanric said bitterly.

"Live and learn," Russav replied. "Meliara is not like those women."

"I love her precisely _because_ she is not like those women. She is not like any other courtier either. She is, well, Mel," Vidanric said.

"And she has a good head for politics," Russav said. "She will make a great queen."

"Thank you, Russav," Vidanric said with a weary smile. They had reached Vidanric's rooms, so they said good night, and Russav returned to his own, grinning to himself. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

When Meliara returned to her room, she found Mora there, waiting to help her remove the cumbersome ball gown. She must have sensed Mel's exhaustion and distraction because Mora did not speak, only performed her duties and left, allowing Meliara to climb into bed.

And distracted Mel was.

Meliara's mind was racing, keeping her from actually sleeping even though she was tired. All she could think about was that kiss. When she had suggested it, she had not expected the passionate embrace they had shared in front of everyone. She thought it would be just a kiss, but it had been deeper than what she was used to. Vidanric's mouth had been hot and soft and hard all at once, and Mel had forgotten that she was in public as she when she gave in to the embrace. And when he had slipped his tongue into her mouth, her whole body had turned to flame that settled low in her belly. Even now, she could still feel the liquid fire coupled with flashes of desire for more of him. Mel wanted Vidanric. She wanted to know what that sensation would feel like when she gave in and let it take hold of her. But she had left the ball, and Vidanric was probably still there with Russav.

With a sigh, Meliara curled up in her blankets and tried to fall asleep.

Vidanric was suffering from a similar lack of ability to sleep. His head was filled with the possibilities of what would happen if he and Mel had shared that kiss somewhere very, very private. He stared at the ceiling above his bed for what felt like an eternity before he decided that he was not going to get any sleep just lying there. With a sigh, he stood and stepped into a pair of slippers and shrugged on a dressing gown, leaving his hair loose. Not caring if anyone saw him, he padded down the long corridors until he arrived at Mel's door. Manners dictated that he knock as soon as he arrived, but he did not want to wake anyone else that lived along the hallway, so he just tapped the doorframe lightly, hoping she was still awake.

Vidanric heard the rustling of the tapestry to the bedroom on the other side of the parlor and a glow globe flicked on before her finger poked out and pulled the edge of the tapestry away from the frame. Mel's one eye, that he could see, widened in surprise before she pulled the hanging back to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" Mel whispered.

"I couldn't sleep," Vidanric replied, taking in the sight of her. She hadn't bothered with a dressing gown or slippers, and her bare feet poked out from beneath her nearly sheer white nightgown. She was beautiful. He did not bother to say anything more. He went to her and pulled her roughly against him, capturing her mouth in a kiss as roughly passionate as the one they had shared for the entire ballroom to see. Vidanric wrapped an arm beneath her bottom and lifted her up to bring her face level with his.

Meliara wrapped her arms around his neck once again and returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as she had the first one. When his tongue sought her mouth, she parted her lips and responded by meeting his tongue with her own. Meliara's breathing sped up and something low in her belly tightened at the sound of Vidanric's growl as she wrapped her legs around his waist as far as she could. She was hampered by the nightgown though, so Vidanric raked it up over her hips and pressed her as close to him as he could.

After what felt like hours but could only have been a minute or maybe two, Vidanric moved them into Mel's bedroom and onto her bed. He supported himself on his elbows, afraid to crush her beneath him and stretched out over Mel, keeping his hips over hers and moved from her mouth to her throat, kissing his way down to the neckline of her nightgown. Meliara made little gasping sounds that only made him more aware of her fumbling for the knot on his dressing gown. She was soon going to realize what all of this was doing to him, and he didn't know how she would react.

Mel finally got the knot undone and opened Vidanric's dressing gown, hands sliding over Vidanric's shoulders and pushing the garment off of him. He sat up and let her remove the robe, then covered her body with his once again. Mel felt for the laces on his shirt and undid those without thinking. She _couldn't_ think as she pulled the hem of the shirt up and ran her fingers along Vidanric's muscular stomach and up to his chest. He groaned into her mouth and broke the kiss to divest himself of the shirt. Before he returned to continue their kiss Meliara realized he was dragging the nightgown she was wearing up over her belly and she was suddenly nervous. She tugged the gown down a little to cover her stomach and struggled into a sitting position. Vidanric, realizing she was uncomfortable, removed his hands from her clothes and knelt before her.

"What's wrong?" Vidanric asked breathlessly. Even in the darkness, he could see her blushing.

"I—I don't know," Meliara stammered. "I've never done this before."

"It's alright," Vidanric said. "Really, you don't have to do anything if you do not want to."

Meliara reached past Vidanric and touched what, he realized when light flooded the room, was a glow globe. They both blinked in the sudden light, and to distract himself, Vidanric admired her long, braided auburn hair. The end of it, which lay next to him, was tied off with a white ribbon. Vidanric fiddled with the bow on the ribbon and wondered if she would let him untie it.

While he was looking down, distracted by her hair, Meliara admired the way Vidanric looked without a shirt. She had never really wondered about what was under men's clothes, but she liked what she saw of Vidanric, despite her blazing cheeks. His long hair was unbound, strands of it falling over his muscled shoulders to lay against his chest. Meliara reached out and ran a finger down the middle of his chest, over his stomach to his belly button where Vidanric caught her hand and kissed the finger she still held outstretched, meeting her eyes. Instead of the usual flat gaze of his court mask, she gasped, wide-eyed, when she saw the burning desire in his eyes. Desire he was trying desperately to hold back, so he would not frighten her. Vidanric knew he had failed when Meliara's face became even redder.

Vidanric let go of Mel's hand and caressed her cheek before taking her face in both of his hands and drawing her in for a kiss. Instead of the burning hot need she expected, Meliara thought that this kiss was sweet, undemanding, and this time, she did not resist when Vidanric tugged her nightdress up over her head. Now she sat before him in nothing but her underthings, and when he moved to lay over her, she laid back with him. Vidanric's hips ground into hers, and Meliara felt something warm and hard press against her. She gasped as desire flooded through her and pooled low in her belly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Vidanric asked, pulling away.

"No," Mel whispered, pulling his face back down for another kiss. His hands roamed over her bare torso, tickling, and making her gasp and moan. Vidanric's fingers hooked around the waistband of her underwear and tugged, pulling them down as he trailed kisses along her belly. When he had removed that last bit of clothing he undid his trousers and yanked them off along with his underclothes. Vidanric was suddenly self-conscious as he watched Meliara's eyes widen when she saw him naked for the first time. He knew that he was her first experience. No peeking at the men's side of the bathhouse for her! Then Mel's eyes met his, and she smiled, banishing the awkwardness.

Meliara was nervous, but Vidanric was gentle. After a few uncomfortable moments, they moved together in unison with little breathy moans between kisses. For Meliara, everything was new and exciting and sensory, and Vidanric could have burst from the utter bliss coursing through him. Both of them soared higher and higher until Meliara, and then Vidanric, teetered over the edge, and they lost themselves in pleasurable oblivion.

Meliara caught her breath as the euphoria faded and realized that Vidanric was still was still lying on top of her, no longer holding up his own weight, and making it difficult for her to breathe. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, but when she squirmed uncomfortably, he raised himself up on shaking arms and rolled to lie beside her. Meliara, limp and sleepy, curled up on her side and snuggled up to Vidanric, who wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Did I hurt you?" Vidanric asked, his voice soft and sleey.

"No, Danric, you didn't," Meliara replied.

"Good," Vidanric replied. He roused enough to pull a blanket over them, then settled back down with his forehead resting against Meliara's.

"Mel?"

"Hmm?" she murmured, already half asleep.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Danric."

Vidanric smiled and stroked her hair until he heard her breathing become even, and he knew she was asleep. He smiled and followed her into sleepy oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Vidanric woke first to morning light shining through the curtains. His left arm was numb from Mel sleeping on it, so he gently slid a pillow beneath her head as he moved his arm and sat up. Vidanric knew he was late for sword practice, but he didn't want to go. Not this time. Not when he had Mel asleep beside him and no clothes to change into. Vidanric smiled pensively as he ran Meliara's braid through his fingers, remembering all the times when he had wanted to do exactly that when he had finally rescued her from the clutches of Galdran and his cousin, Debegri.

A sudden clatter in the parlor and a tap at the door startled Vidanric, and he went for a knife he didn't have. Meliara woke to the tapping and stared at the tapestry blearily.

"One moment, Mora," Meliara mumbled as the bells for second gold rang out. Two candles before court would begin and neither of them had begun to prepare. Meliara sat bolt upright and stared horrified at Vidanric.

"We're never going to be on time!" she cried.

"My lady?" Mora called from the parlor.

"It's alright Mora, I just overslept," Meliara called back.

"Your breakfast is ready, my lady."

"Thank you, Mora," Meliara said, standing and shrugging into her dressing gown. Vidanric followed suit, though he pulled on his trousers and shirt before he put on the robe and slippers.

"His Grace's manservant brought over some clothes for him as well, my lady," Mora said.

Meliara's face burned red, and Vidanric made a choking sound, his cheeks also showing signs of pink.

"I hope she brought enough breakfast for two," he murmured before she could say anything, slipping past Meliara, Vidanric took the tray from the waiting maid beyond the tapestry. He returned with a tray of fruit and breakfast pastries with coffee and hot chocolate which he set on the bed, pouring out coffee for himself and hot chocolate for Meliara. She sat across from him, and they ate quickly, knowing that they had to be on time, if only because Vidanric was announcing the upcoming coronation and their wedding.

They parted after breakfast for the baths, and returned refreshed. Meliara's maid, Mora, had sent word to Vidanric's manservant, and they were soon dressed and ready for court, Vidanric in a black velvet embroidered with gold and Meliara in her rose Court gown. Arm in arm they made their way to the Throne Room, arriving just before the first green bells tolled. Meliara's silence told Vidanric just how nervous she was.

He leaned down and murmured in her ear, "Remember that you know most of the courtiers who will be attending today. And your brother will be there, as well as Nee and Russav." Then he kissed her cheek gently, Meliara's face turning the color of her gown, and they entered the Throne Room. He led her to a place beside Russav and Nee, then took his place just below the dais before the chairs which were occupied by his parents, the Prince and Princess of Renselaeus. Instead of kneeling, as was the custom, Vidanric remained standing, and after the bells signaling first green died away, he spoke.

"Before we begin holding court for the day, I have two announcements to make."

He waited for the inevitable speculative chatter to die down. Beside Mel, Nee gasped and squeezed Mel's arm.

"First, I know that all of you have been wondering why I have not yet set a date for the coronation," Vidanric began. "And I will now respond to your queries. The coronation will be held on New Year's Day."

At this announcement, the room erupted into applause and some cheered. The din took a few minutes to die down, and Vidanric waited patiently for the last of the clapping to fade away.

"My second announcement," Vidanric said, "is that Lady Meliara Astiar and I will be married, and she will be crowned as my queen the same day."

Instead of applause, this time the room buzzed with confused whispers.

Meliara frowned even as Nee hugged her tightly, followed by Bran and Savona. She had known the reaction to that announcement would be different from the news of a coronation, but she hadn't expected the number of eyes turned her way or the accusatory gazes she received from certain social climbers.

Realizing that Meliara was becoming uncomfortable, Russav spoke, "Perhaps an explanation is in order. We all thought she hated you."

"I can assure you, lady Meliara and I have worked through our differences and misunderstandings. I would rather not give you all the details, but I can assure you that the decision, ultimately, was her choice. She accepted my offer, and we are both very happy," Vidanric said.

His statement elicited some polite clapping from the courtiers and murmured congratulations to Meliara from those around her. Elenet, who stood beside Nee, was struggling to keep her mask from slipping, but Meliara could see that she was upset. She couldn't say anything in the middle of the Throne Room that wouldn't embarrass them both, so Mel decided to wait until she could speak to her more privately.

As it was, there were very few petitioners that day, so tables were brought out and the Court enjoyed a morning of cards and music. As soon as the last petitioner left, Vidanric had drawn Meliara to his side and put to rest any remaining doubts anyone had about their courtship by kissing her quite soundly.

"Well done, cousin," Russav said, interrupting their kiss with a sound thump on Vidanric's back.

Vidanric broke away and glared at Russav for a moment before he gritted out a stiff, "Thank you."

Meliara's eyes dropped to her feet and remained there until Russav spoke to her in a hushed voice, "I heard you and Danric spent the night together."

"Russav! That is none of your concern!" Meliara growled.

The Duke just winked at her and went to join a group of other men for cards. Meliara and Vidanric stood together for a few minutes accepting the congratulations of various courtiers who approached them. Tamara's was as insincere as her Court laugh, but Meliara responded as gracefully as she could. Elenet never approached them, and after a few minutes more, Meliara was claimed by Nimiar for a discussion about music, while Russav hailed Vidanric for a hand of cards.

When Court was over, Meliara went with Nimiar and Elenet for lunch in Nimiar's rooms, while Vidanric excused himself and went to deal with a never-ending mound of paperwork. Before they entered Nimiar's parlor, Meliara drew Elenet aside.

"Are you alright?" Meliara asked quietly.

"You noticed?" Elenet asked. "I am sorry. I should be happy for you and for Vidanric. It was never going to be, but I still feel the loss as if it were real."

"I am sorry," Meliara said. She really meant it. Elenet deserved someone wonderful.

"Do not be sorry," Elenet replied with a watery smile. "You will make a wonderful queen."

Meliara couldn't become accustomed to compliments, so she stumbled a little over her thank you as Nimiar stuck her head out and asked what they were up to.

"I am sorry Nee, I am afraid I am not feeling well," Elenet replied. "I must go." With that, she hurried off down the corridor.

"Poor thing," Nimiar said as Mel settled on a cushion. Meliara couldn't help but feel a little guilty to be the reason Elenet was not well.

"I am not going to ask how you spent your night because it is obvious from your face and your inability to take your eyes off of him during Court," Nee laughed.

Meliara blushed and didn't say anything.

"It was Vidanric who was writing you those letters, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Meliara said. She wouldn't lie to Nee. "At some point, I don't really know when, they became a courtship, but I didn't know it was him until after that ball I threw for you and Bran."

Nimiar looked like she was holding in something she wanted to say, and before Meliara could ask her what it was, Nimiar burst out laughing.

"You didn't give him much of a choice, did you?" she laughed.

Mel blushed even more, if that were possible. "I guess not."

"I really am happy for you," Nimiar said with a kind smile.

Mel smiled back. "Thank you."

Their conversation changed topics as they ate their lunch, not returning again to Meliara's new betrothal, or Elenet's indisposal.

Vidanric was joined in the library study by Russav about two minutes after he had arrived himself.

"Late night?" Russav asked as he plopped down in front of the desk where Vidanric worked.

"Not this time, no," Vidanric replied absently, shuffling the papers on the desk.

"You _slept_ last night?" Russav asked incredulously.

"Yes," Vidanric said, looking up from the report he had been reading.

"I thought you spent the night with Mel?"

"I did," Vidanric said. He couldn't keep the color in his face from rising.

"And?"

"And we slept," Vidanric said. He refused to give in to Russav's prodding.

"You can't tell me you just slept," Russav said. "You practically burst into flaming passion at the ball last night."

"I'm sure you have already decided what my night after the ball was like, so I don't really have to share the details with you now, do I?" Vidanric said flatly.

"You didn't hurt her or anything?"

"Stars, no!" Vidanric replied.

"Well that's alright then," Russav said. "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Warrior boy, I refuse to believe that you have only muscle for brains. You know what I mean."

"Fine, Russav," Vidanric threw down his pen exasperatedly. "It was different."

"What?" Russav was suddenly intrigued. "Different how? Different from what?"

"From Colend."

"You mean because it actually meant something to Mel as well as you? Like she isn't just twoing with you for political reasons?"

"Yes," Vidanric replied.

"Was it good different?"

"Anything to do with Mel is good, Russav, you know that," Vidanric said.

"But she isn't experienced at all in dalliance or twoing or anything involving what happens when two people are in love with each other. Or even if they're not," Russav said. "I would have expected you to say something about it, though, tight-lipped as you are.

"She didn't need prior knowledge," Vidanric said. "I led, like in a dance, and she was happy to follow. If you must know, despite her lack of expertise, it was the best experience I have had. Also, unlike what she says, she does have a figure underneath all of those layers of clothing."

"So you made the right decision? Mel will be a great queen," Russav said.

"I do not believe there is any other decision I could have made. I love her, Russav. Really love her. Even if she would have been a terrible queen, I would still have chosen to marry her."

"It just so happens that the woman you're in love with has a head for politics?"

"Precisely."

"For what it's worth, I think she will be good for this kingdom," Russav said. "We could all use a little less of the court masks and more honesty."

"My father said something very similar to me when I told him that I intended to pursue her," Vidanric said. "My mother approved simply because she is Ranisia Calahanras's daughter."

"All good reasons," Russav said. "Now if only I had some good ones for being besotted with the thorniest woman in the entire Court."

"Ha!" Vidanric huffed. "One day you will figure it out."

"Someday," Russav sighed. "Say what do you think of the color blue?"

"Why?"

"I'm throwing a party for you and Meliara. I was thinking of robin's egg blue tapestries to match her eyes."

"Russav…"

"What!"

"Don't get carried away."

"Oh, I plan on it."

"Oh dear…"

Russav laughed heartily, and eventually Vidanric joined him.


End file.
